SYMBOL POWER! The Great Treasure
by jonesman2007
Summary: The straw hat pirates rescue emily form nighlok pirates. The rest of the samurai rangers trust them except for Jayden becasue his father had a history with pirates. Plus a love triangle between two samurai rangers and one starw hat pirate find out who!
1. On my way home

On a ferry boat ride home Emily is on her way back from visiting her sister who is feeling better from her illness. She is excited that her sister is feeling better and she finally told Jayden that she loves him and he feels the same way but that was the day she had to leave. Meanwhile the other five rangers are picking up the slack back in San Francisco.

XXXXXXXXX

At downtown San Francisco the other five rangers battle a nighlok. There have been several nighlok attacks in the past weeks since Emily has been gone.

"Spin sword blazing strike!" Said Jayden.  
>"Missed me red ranger" said the nighlok.<br>"Antonio let's combine our symbol power." Said Kevin.  
>"Alright let's do it!" Said Antonio.<br>"Hydro bow! FIRE!" Said Kevin.  
>"Barracuda Blade! Barracuda bite!" Said Antonio.<p>

The blue and gold rangers attacks hit the nighlok dead on hurting it. The rangers regroup with each other to finish it off.

"Alright guys let's finish this!" Said Jayden."SHOGUN BATTLIZER!

"SHARK ATTACK MODE!." Said Mike.  
>"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Said Kevin.<p>

The three rangers use their super modes to deliver the final blow to the nighlok. Saving the day once again.  
>"power down!" Said the rangers<br>"Wow we defeated that nighlok quick." Said Mike.  
>"Hard work and determination pays off." Said Kevin.<br>"I guess your right." Said Mike." That nighlok was pretty weak though but Jayden went all out with his battlizer to finish him off."  
>"That's because he wants to there for Emily when she gets here." Said Mia.<br>"That's golden." Said Antonio."He deserves to be happy even through all of this saving the world business."  
>"I don't know why they waited so long?" Said Mike.<br>"Maybe it wasn't the time." Said Kevin. "Protecting the world comes first."  
>"But you can't fight your heart." Said Mia "I never expected Jayden to be in love like he is."<br>"Hey! My love life is not open for discussion." Said Jayden.

Just as soon as Jayden made his statement his samuraizer rings.

"Hello?" Said Jayden.  
>"Hey!" Said Emily.<br>"Hey you!" Said Jayden.  
>"So...how's it going are you guys okay how have the nighlok been?" Asked Emily.<br>"We can handle these nighlok. Also we are all alright my new battlizer has came in handy for the past weeks. But how are you Emily?" Said Jayden.

"Im great. My sister is feeling a lot better." Said Emily.  
>"Im glad." Said Jayden<br>"I...miss you." Said Emily.  
>"I miss you." Said Jayden.<br>"Well...I was calling to tell you that I will be home in two hours." Said Emily. "Tell everyone I said hi and I will talk to you later. I love you.

"I love you too." Said Jayden. "Bye."  
>"Bye." Said Emily.<p>

Jayden hangs up the phone with a smile on his face. He knows that being in love is the best feeling in the world but he tries not to let his personal feelings get in the way of saving the world from the nighlok.

"Come on guys we got to get to the harbor Emily will be here in two hours." Said Jayden.

"Okay I have a way to get there faster!" Said Antonio.

"What's that Antonio?" Said Mike.  
>"Just follow my lead." Said Antonio. SAMURAI MORPHER! SYMBOL POWER! SPIN CYCLE!<p>

A gold motorcycle appeared out of nowhere with Antonio's symbol from his helmet.

"Whoa that's sweet." Said Mike.  
>"Your a genius Antonio." Said Jayden. "Alright guys let's do it."<br>"SAMURAIZERS! SYMBOL POWER! SPIN CYCLES" Shouted the other rangers.

Soon after four more motorcycles appears out of nowhere with multi colors on each one from red blue pink and green.

"Alright guys load your power discs in your console of your spin cycle." Said Antonio. "Power disc load!"

"Okay." Said Jayden. " Power disc load!"  
>"Power disc load!" Said the others.<p>

"Okay let's ride." Said Antonio.

The rangers ride off to the harbor to meet Emily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Meanwhile back on the ferry Emily is nervous and excited at the same time she does not know what the future may bring with her and Jayden but she is going to Enjoy her relationship.<p>

"Attention passengers we will be ariving in San Fransisco  
>In one half hour." Said the captain of the ship.<p>

Emily started to get butterflies in her stomach as she knows that she is getting closer to Jayden but she couldn't believe that her dreams are coming true. But something unusual started to happen. A dark cloud started to engulf the ocean and then a portal opened up.

"What the hell is that?"said a passenger.  
>"Is it a storm today?" Asked another passenger.<br>"Passengers remain calm it is just a lighting storm."Said the captain.

Just then the ocean started to turn from crystal blue to a very dark red. Emily realizes that it is the sanzu river.

"Oh no this bad and im the only samurai ranger to fight if there are nighlok. "

The portal had opened wider and wider. Then a ship came out pf the portal.

"Oh no a pirate ship." Said one passenger.  
>The Passengers started to panic as the went to hide from the pirate ship, but it was too late. The pirate was already making a full course towards them. The ship tried to pull away as fast as it could but the pirate ship was too fast.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXX

On the pirate ship several moogers were working around  
>the clock to get ready to hijack the ship that they were pursuing.<p>

"Move it you swabbys" said the nighlok 1st mate. " You better get to that ship or it's the plank for all ya. That's the captains word!"

The moogers continued to work to catch up to the ship. The nighlok 1st mate started to walk to the captain quarters. He enters the room to report to his surpriror.

"Captain we are closing in on the ship to where the samurai ranger is at. " said the first mate nighlok.

"Bartolomeo my 1st mate for your sake you had better." Said the captain.

"Captain I will not fail you." Said Bartolomeo  
>"You had better not" said the captain. "Now leave this is your last chance!"<p>

Bartolomeo leaves the room back to the deck of the ship. And he looks upon the ship that they are pursuing the ship that Emily is on. They now get close enough to invade the ship.

"Alright moogers attack!"said Bartolomeo "capture the samurai ranger alive!"

Bartolomeo and his team of moogers invaded the ship. Charging on to the ship with their battle cries to search the ship of it passengers. They nearly searched the entire ship but none of the passengers were found.

"What the ...where are they ...oh no the samurai ranger must got away." Said Bartolomeo.

"Not quite!" A voice shouts.  
>"Who's there?" Said Bartolomeo<br>Someone emerges from the one of the cabins. It is no other than Emily

"Looking for me?" Said Emily. "You can stop your little search party for the rest of the passengers because they are long gone by now."  
>"What impossible!" Said Bartolomeo. "I didn't think they had time to get away we were watching the ship the whole time."<p>

"Looks can be deceiving nighlok." Said Emily. "All it takes is a little symbol power. All you saw was a mirage and then they had plenty of time to get away. This ship is a ghost town now and its only you and me nighlok."

"You devious bitch!" Said Bartolomeo. "No matter one samurai ranger is better than nothing."  
>"Tell master Xandred that he's got to do a lot more than that to outsmart a samurai ranger."<p>

"Ha! Master Xandred that fool we don't work for him anymore. We are pirates and we don't answer to no one except for our pirate captain." Said Bartolomeo.

"Okay so why do you want the samurai rangers?" Asked Emily.

"We came from a dimension where their are treasures that hold formidable power. With that we can crush our enemies. But the treasure is in the place called the grand line. Most pirate ships can't make it through but with your symbol power we can."  
>"Well you can forget it." Said Emily. "You may not work for master Xandred but a nighlok is a nighlok. So I must defeat you. SAMURAIZER! ! GO GO SAMURAI! HA!<p>

Emily is surrounded by a bright yellow light to transforms into the yellow samurai ranger.

"Samurai ranger ready! " said Emily

"Get her but the captain wants her alive!" Said Bartolomeo.

The moogers charged at Emily. She draws her spin sword and sliced through some moogers. She uses her symbol power of earth to destroy more moogers.

"What the hell are are you swabbys doing its just one ranger. Damn do I have to do everything myself?"said Bartolomeo.

Bartolomeo enters the fight he takes out his weapon which is an axe and charged at Emily. Their weapons met metal to metal. Bartolomeo is a aggressive fighter he may look big and slow but he's faster than he looks. Emily could barely keep up now because she used most of her symbol power to get the other passengers away. Soon Bartolomeo disarms Emily. She powers down to her civilian form. Bartolomeo summons moogers to grab her and restrain her.

"See samurai ranger what you did was in the vain you used all your symbol power to help those people escape." Said Bartolomeo.

"At least those people got away. "Said Emily. "Besides Im just one samurai ranger there are five more. They'll stop you if I don't nighlok."

Just then another portal opens up but this time the portal was faster and no sanzu river coming out of it. Then another pirate ship came out of it. This time the ship was wide and it had a sheep figurehead on the front. The pirate flag had a skull with a straw hat on it.

"Oh no they caught up with us."said Bartolomeo. "Its those Damn straw hat pirates!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Zolo and Sanji

On the straw-hat ship the going merry, the crew has managed to follow the nighlok pirate ship to settle a score. Bartolommeo was worried about what was going to happen to him. He has the yellow samurai ranger in his grasps and right now the straw hat pirates may foil his chances of redeeming himself with his captain. Just then a long arm from the going merry extended all the way to the civilian ferry and attached on. While the nighlok was distracted, Emily sized the moment of opportunity and used her spinsword to break free from her captors.

"Spin sword seismic cyclone!"

The moogers were destroyed but Bartolomeo was preoccupied with the straw hat pirates. Along on the attached arm two men were balanced as they ran across it. One had a suit on had blonde hair and was smoking a cigarette. The other had green hair and carried three swords

"Bartolomeo long time no see." Said the blonde man smoking the cigarette. "You didn't think you get away from us that easy did you?"

"You might as well give up. The samurai already killed your crew. So you have two choices." Said the swordsman ." You can deal with her or deal with us. Please choose us! I just need the excuse to draw my swords!"

"THIRD CHOICE! HOW ABOUT I KILL YOU ALL!" Shouted Bartolomeo as he charged after the two men.

The two could do nothing but smile. The blonde haired one took a puff of his cigarette and flicks it into the wind. The swordsman grabs a bandanna from his right arm and ties it to his head. He drew his three swords two in both hands the third he gripped with his teeth. They both charged at him. Soon flashes of light blinded Emily. In the fight Bartolomeo swings his axe at the two men. They both quickly dodge and they both counter with fatal blows. The blonde hair man extended his right leg and landed a hard kick onto the nighloks neck.

"Épaule Sprawl!"

The swordsman took his stance and launch his attack.

"THREE SWORDS STYLE: ONI GIRI!"

Blood had flown everywhere. Pieces of the nighloks axe were scattered all over the ferry. Bartolomeo falls to the ground. He gargles up blood trying to hold on to his life. The two men walks up to the fading nighlok to question him.

"Listen up nighlok! That attack was fatal blow and is going to keep you alive long enough just for you to give us what we want." Said the swordsman.

"And what would that be?" Asked Bartolomeo as he coughs up blood.

The blonde hair man stomps Bartolomeo chest in as he aggravates his injuries.

"I DONT THINK YOU IN POSITION TO BE PLAYING DUMB! Now we have a doctor he can tend to your wounds and save your life if you tell what we want to know!"

"Heh...there is a lot of things that I know." Said Bartolomeo.

"Okay now your just playing games." Said the swordsman as he points his sword to the nighloks neck. "Look stop pussyfooting around. TELL US WHERE IS NICO ROBIN AND USOPP!"

"Wouldn't you like to know...!" Said Bartolomeo as he takes his last breath and dies.

"Damn it! Maybe that stomp to the chest made him bled out." Said The blonde hair man.

"Nami is going to kill us." Said the swordsman." We killed our only lead!"

Emily walks up to the two men. She doesn't know to whether or not to thank them or to prepare to fight.

"Hey thanks for saving my life. My name is Emily what are yours?"

"Roronoa Zoro." Said the swordsman.

The blonde man interrupted as his left eye turned into the shape that of a heart. He formed the biggest smile ever as he looks at her from Emily legs, thighs, and breast, then he gazes upon her beautiful curly hair and her purely whites.

"Hey beautiful Emily! My name is Sanji. The world's greatest chef and the greatest lover you ever been with if you let me!"

Zoro lands his fist on Sanji's head knocking him to the ground.

"OUR FRIENDS ARE MISSING, AND YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Shouted Zoro." Sorry about my friend he's a bit of a pervert. It's gets worse when the girl actually likes him."

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm already spoken for." Said Emily.

"Hey I was watching you fighting those moogers off earlier. You are a great warrior." Said Zoro. "May I ask who had taught you such power?"

"I learned from my sister. She was originally supposed to be in my place right now."

"What place is that?" Asked Zoro.

"To be the yellow samurai power ranger." Replied Emily.

"A power ranger...?" Said Zoro. "What is that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the harbor at San Francisco, the other rangers were worried that Emily's boat has not arrived yet.

"Guys something is not right." Said Mike. "Emily should of been here by now."

"Also she is not answering her samuraizer." Said Mia.

Just then there was a large commotion a little ways from them. The rangers ran to check it out to see if it was a nighlok attack. But it was the emergency boat that came from Emily's ferry that she was aboard on. They looked through the crowd of people to see if Emily was with them. In the end they could not find here. They asked one of the passengers to see if they saw Emily.

"Oh yes...the blonde one...she helped us escape from the pirates."

"PIRATES!" Shouted Jayden with a angry look on his face.

"Yes pirates. She said that she will take care of them as we got away. We wanted to stay with her but she wouldn't hear of it. She has a lot of fire in here" said the passenger.

"Thanks." Said Jayden. "Now we know what happened we must save her from the pirates!"

" I hope she's okay." Said Mia.

The rangers managed to rent out a yacht and set sailed as quickly as possible to aid Emily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Nether realm, Master Xandred is puzzled of the recent news of the nighlok pirates making it to earth.

"WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT I BANISHED THOSE PIRATES FOREVER. THEY CONTAIN THE MOST TREACHEROUS NIGHLOK GENERALS THAT TRIED TO TAKE OVER CENTURIES AGO! DAMN IT I NEED MY MEDICINE FOR THIS."

"Oooh-ah-ooh." Said Octoroo. "Master that means they are even more powerful than you."

"THAT MAY BE TRUE BUT NO DOUBT THAT THE POWER RANGERS WILL FIGHT THEM." Said Master Xandred "MAYBE EITHER THE RANGERS OR THOSE NIGHLOK TRAITORS WILL BE VICTORIOUS. THAT'S WHEN I WILL GET RID OF WHAT IS LEFT."

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


End file.
